Resealable bags, also known as freezer bags or Ziploc type bags come in a variety of designs, but share the feature of being resealable between uses. Typically, such bags have a closure means such as a trough or groove on one side of the opening reversibly couplable to a ridge on the other side. This particular construction, because of the typical corrugations forming the couplable portions, results in a bag with greater stiffness and less flexibility about the opening than in other regions of the bag. The couplable portions resist crumpling, whereas the other regions of the bag crumple easily.
Various means of holding a resealable bag in an open position have been described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,363 to Dennis, teaches a spring loaded clamp with opposing arms that hold such a bag in an open position.
While no doubt the foregoing invention works for its intended use, it would be desirable to provide a system that could be used in various bag filling operations. It would be most desirable to provide a bag holding system that can scale from a single bag to multiple bags supported in an open position in a series.